


eye carumba

by chameleontattoos



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M, because why not, brief mention of hongseok, guest starring kim taehyung, optometrist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: Did you hear about the guy that died at the glasses factory? He fell into the machine and made a spectacle of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hereby dedicate this to emma jane, who doesn't have ao3 so i can't gift it to her properly.

To Hyojong

            >yo are u working tomorrow

To Wooseok

            >im literally the only optom in the place

            >ofc im working tomorrow

            >why

To Hyojong

            >…

            >:)

 

Hyojong loved Thursdays. Thursdays were ‘half off the price of optical examinations for children under thirteen’ days. He got to enjoy a steady flow of primary school kids making faces at the vision charts while they tried to prove they didn’t need glasses.

From his highly-qualified optometrist’s perspective, the amount of squinting was a bit of a worry. From his equally highly qualified ‘lover of YouTube videos of kids being kids’ perspective it was really, _really_ cute.

“Alright, Mimi! You’re all done!” Hyojong said brightly. The kid in the exam chair smiled in response. Of course, that could also have been in response to the lollypop Hyojong had just handed her, but who knew, really?

He waved Taehyung over, giving the seven-year-old girl a bright smile. “Mister Taehyung is gonna help you pick some really cool glasses out, okay?”

“Okay!” she chirped, sliding off the chair.

 _Oh, man. Hwitaek would love this child,_ Hyojong thought to himself. _Jinho, too._

Honestly, both of his flatmates had to have been hens or female elephants in a past life. They were _that_ excited by children and babies as a concept. They jumped down his throat every Thursday asking him to tell them about his day at work. He always had little stories to tell them.

He smiled to himself while he entered the last of his notes from the little girl’s eye test. Those who said ‘Never work with children’ had never tried optometry. There were also those who thought optometry was a boring job, but they didn’t see the whole picture.

Hyojong giggled. “See.” God, he was hilarious.

Taehyung ducked his head around the corner. “You’ll never guess who’s here.”

Hyojong pulled a shocked face. “Macklemore?”

His assistant snorted. “No, but you’re on the right track. Wooseok, much like his royal highness Macklemore, does have a lot of product in his hair today.”

Hyojong frowned. “Wooseokie’s here?”

Wooseok visited their extended friend group at their places of work all the time, so him being at Hyojong’s wasn’t abnormal. In fact, most of their friends worked at places where it was totally ordinary for people to come waltzing in just to hang out for a couple of hours. Jinho and Hwitaek, for one, co-owned a music store, which was basically Wooseok’s second home outside of his own apartment.

The thing was, nobody ever came to the optometrist expecting to just be able to hang out. Hyojong was usually too busy eye-doctoring. Jinho, Hwitaek and Yan An came by to get their eyes checked every once in a while, so they did get to chat then, at least. But that was the extent of the social visits his job let him have.

It hit him then that Wooseok had to have come for an actual _appointment_. Which, when you considered the facts, was really, really odd. Wooseok’s vision was 20/20. He didn’t need help with his eyesight, and therefore didn’t need to go to the eye doctor, like, ever. So…

 

“…So, why are you here? Everyone and their mum knows you have perfect eyesight.” Hyojong raised an eyebrow. “You don’t _need_ an eye exam.” He pointed at his patient’s chair, and Wooseok sat down obediently.

“Tell that to Hongseok.” Wooseok stretched his long legs out as far as they would go and pointed his toes. “I misread a single street sign on the way to that new pizza place and he wouldn’t stop worrying about glaucoma until I agreed to come get one.”

Hongseok, resident mum-friend, striking again. He should have guessed. Hyojong rolled his eyes. “That sounds like him. What are the smallest letters you can read off this chart?”

Wooseok read the teeny-weeny bottom row of the vision chart flawlessly, as expected. Just in case, and also because Hongseok would kick up a fuss if he didn’t, Hyojong ran through the whole gamut of glaucoma-related eye tests too, entering all the results in a new patient file on his computer. Maybe Wooseok had no discerning reason to go to the optometrist, but Dr. Hyojong Kim was a professional. Even people who he knew were only in his office because their mutual pals were colossal mum-friends who worried about their wellbeing twenty-five-eight got proper patient files in the Eyecare Plus database.

“Congratulations, Mister Jung. You don’t have glaucoma.” Hyojong announced at the end of it all. “Lollipop?”

**Author's Note:**

> this whole mess started because my brain likes to surprise attack me with weird combinations of words like 'e'dawn optometrist au' for no reason and i would have left it alone but ej got excited about it and i like ej so i rolled with it and here we are
> 
> for the record, other real world adult pentagon jobs as decided by emma jane and myself include hongseok the lifeguard and shinwon the winter apparel model


End file.
